Orange Flavored Candies
by TheAwesomeOrange
Summary: While Rin is eating candies flavored to that of her favorite fruit, Len suits himself to some as well. R


**A/N: YAY I'm making another story! This is my favorite so far. Sorry for not uploading ANYTHING for my PRLGBT story (to lazy to type it out) I'm planning on updating the first chapter then working on the second.  
I got this idea while I was listening to Candy Candy by Kyary Pamu Pamu. I have no idea what the English lyrics are except the English words that are in it. So it is not based off the song.  
WARNING: Incest, Misspelling, and BAD Grammar! (I have to use word pad because I don't have Microsoft D: (SO POOR)  
Also before I forget DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VOCALOID OR WHATEVER MOVIE THEY WATCH OR ANY ORANGE FLAVORED CANDIES!  
(I couldn't think of what Rin was watching so it's up to you guys I guess)**

* * *

Sitting on the couch, in all of her glory and awesomeness was me, Rin Kagamine. Like any other Wednesday morning there was nothing on the television, especially when you don't even have cable!

Sighing in defeat, I get up to put a movie in. Before going back to sit on the couch, I go over to the, VERY, small kitchen and look for an orange. Seeing as I'm out I go for an orange flavored candy things.

Being 14, broke, and practically living alone with my twin brother as my only company really doesn't leave you with much options for food.

Our parents are always out on business trips. They own some company and are really rich, but they don't really care about us enough to give us money to actually live! Well, they do pay for the rent and give us, Len, money for food and other necessities.

Going back to my beloved couch, after pressing the play button, I start to open up the wrapper that blocked me from my precious candy.

Putting the delicious candy to my mouth I was immediately met with the delicious orange flavoredness. Is that a word? Well I made it a word, because that's how awesome I am. Humming in contentment I look at the movie I've been lately addicted too. Can you even get addicted to a movie?

About 20 minutes in to the movie my brother walks in and seats himself on the couch. Does he even realize I'm sitting here! Well, it is a three person sofa and it's the only place to actually sit in this tiny apartment.

"This movie again," Len stated with his seemingly natural bored expression on his face.

"Yes, do you have a problem with it," I said while my mouth formed a pout around the flavored candy.

"Actually, I do. You've watched it nonstop for the three weeks we've owned it," he replied.

"Well, I love it, and it's not like there is anything else to do around here."

Being the one who won the conversation I started humming again after putting another one of the tasty candies in my mouth.

Another 20 minutes had passed when Len spoke up again, "I bet I can find something interesting to do."

Giving Len a quick glance I noticed he was smirking and was staring back at me. Turning a light shade of pink I whip my head back to the screen. I was practically glaring at the T.V.

Truth is, I've had slightly dirty thoughts about my twin brother. I know it is wrong and if anyone found out I would be scorned from society. Though I don't care about what society thinks. But, if Len were to find out, he would hate me and I would be left on the streets to die.

Len made a ,'humph,' sound and went back to watching the movie with me. Thinking back to his earlier smirk made my face warm again.

"Your face was again, are you sick?"

Feeling my face get hotter I said, "n-no , I'm not. Don't me ridiculous, the awesome Rin never gets sick! Heh."

Rolling his eyes he replied, "whatever you say."

Picking up another orange flavored candy,_ they were all different, some were like suckers others like mints_, I asked Len, "Do you want one?"

Len's adorable smirk came back, "nah, I don't like orange flavored things."

"Suit yourself then~," I said as I popped the sweet candy into my mouth.

"I will."

Suddenly, Len grabbed my jaw and I felt something wet and soft on my mouth. I soon realized it was his lips.

Len...was...kissing...me.

_Len_, was **kissing **_me_!

It was soft and gentle and sweet. It was amazing! It felt natural and just _right. _I gasped when Len ran his tongue along my bottom lip. immediately he took action and entered my mouth. Everything tasted like oranges and banana's. It was a pleasant taste. Just as sudden as it started it stopped.

I looked at Len, my face was most likely resembling that of a tomato.

"L-len..."

"Thank you for the candy~," he said with the most adorable smile. Then I realized that my orange flavored mint thing was gone.

"Len!" I slightly shouted. He just laughed and he was just so adorable.

"You said I could help myself~," he said as in between his fit of laughter.

"B-but..." cut off by a small kiss on the lips.

"I love you, more than anything and anyone in the world."

I made a small giggle, "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: OHMYGOD this was so cheesy. I probably misspelled a TON of words and but my comma's in the wrong place cause of my bad grammar.  
And now I really want something orange flavored. But it's 4 in the morning and I'm in a hotel so...yah.  
I hoped you like it and please review~**

**No flames please, constructive criticism welcome. (Cause I know there is a lot to criticize about)**


End file.
